Cinderella the RPG Maker editonhA
by HienFan
Summary: A parody of Cinderella with various video game characters


Cinderella the RPG Maker project edition

Rated T for violence and a bit of naughty implication

Disclaimer: I only own Ayame, EmoMcDorkyFace and Shiru. Shiro and Racer belongs to Hudson, Hien and Hiryu belongs to Moto Kikaku, Ciel belongs to Type Moon, Prince Charming belongs to Andrew Adamsom and Tashigi belongs to Eichiro Oda

Role

Ayame as Cinderella

Hien as Wicked step mother/father

Shiru as Wicked sister

Tashigi as Fairy God mother

Ciel as Wicked sister

Hiryu as Prince Charming (somewhat)/the squire

Racer as councilor

Shiro as random friend of Cinderella

Prince Charming as the king

EmoMcDorky as the real Prince Charming

Story

Once upon a time in this little kingdom called Rose town whatever lame that is there was a man and his wife who both had three daughters Ciel, Shiru and Ayame. Before Ayame was born the man got killed in a car accident so his wife decided to hire someone to take care of the girls since she is too busy getting her ass drunk off vodka.

This guy she hired is called Hien. She hired him because he was prettier than her dead husband who look like warts crossed with a crocodile clip and she thinks that this guy is good enough to take care of three girls.

But alas shortly after Ayame was born she died of childbirth so Hien has to take care of the three girls as if he s their real father and Ayame believes that this young man is her real mother since other than his chest he is indistinguishable from a she-male.

Hien likes the two more boyish looking girls but believes the feminine looking Ayame will just go around knocking men considering that she is hitting on her friend s older brother Mighty before he died so he made her work, work, work everyday and lets the other two girls leave the house when they feel like it.

All in all it was a terrible life for the poor girl until one day

It all started in the big shiny rainbow palace which is shinier than diamond and is rainbow coloured the flamboyant King Prince Charming and his hopeless useless fatass of an emo son called EmoMcDorkyFace who is already 26 and should have gotten married only he doesn t like to leave the palace because it s too hot outside. Now they were discussing with their squires and chancellor about hosting a wedding ball to find a hot wife for the Prince and decided to invite every single girl to the party.

Back at the messed up house Ayame lives in Hien and the other two girls read the letter which says

Dear women

Mah sun Prence EmoMcDorkyFace iz alredi 26 n is redy 2 git mered I wunt u 2 invit ur dauters 2 d weddin in ther prettest wittle dres n dence wit him n b sure 2 suply plenty off sop since mah sun is a sex god.

Luv King Prince Charming

What the *beep* said Ciel.

Dad can t we not go to the wedding? I don t wanna get married said Shiru.

Well if we don t go that stupid blonde bouncy haired King will behead us said Hien

Aww man the first two girls groaned.

Well girls just get into some kind of dress already said Hien As long as it s not brown.

As the three were talking Ayame got excited at the thought of a ballroom party and piped up Oh dad can you take me with you!

Hien turned to look at her and snapped No Ayame you are too raggedy for the Prince. He only wants pretty girls with a nice dress

Ayame got depressed and went into her bedroom to cry

Tonight after Ciel changed into a black nun dress and Shiru in a blue night gown the three evil people left to go to the ball. As soon as they left Ayame s only friend prior to Mighty s death Shiro climbed up the dead pinecone to talk to Ayame who let out her sorrow about not being invited to the ball. Shiro sympathized with her and decided to cheer her up until they heard a light voice.

Both the kids turned their head to see a tall slim girl with short black hair in red glasses and a blue gown with no shoes on. Hello Ayame said the girl I am Tashigi your Fairy God Mother.

Fairy God Mother? said Ayame surprised to know that fairies are real after all.

Yeah well that is my role anyway according to the script said Tashigi Sooo I m here to grand you whatever wish you want and what is your wish anyway?

Ayame felt a bit more cheerful and held her hands together while muttering Oh Fairy God Mother Tashigi . I wish to go to the ball to meet new friends and find a boy friend

Your wish is granted Ayame said Tashigi waving her sword to transform Ayame s brown rag dress into a beautiful long light pink dress with a red ribbon on the back of her head.

Shiro cooed at the sight of it all while Tashigi handed out a pair of beautiful white glass slippers and told her this is a gift she will have for the rest of her life and also told her that she needs a carriage to take her to the ball so she turned Ayame s bed into a flying carriage and told Shiro to take the girl to the ball while using magic to give him a fine cloak. After it was all done she warned them to be back by midnight as the magic will wear off by then. They agreed and rode on the flying carriage to the rainbow palace.

As the approached the palace they paused for a while to take in the sight of the beautiful gleaming multicoloured palace before continuing to enter the building.

As they entered the building everyone around them started to gasp all except for Hien and Shiru as the former is writing nonsense in his notebook and the latter is just not interested in a big gleaming ivory flying carriage.

After landing Ayame got out of the carriage and some of the men including Prince EmoMcDorkyFace started to dribble at her beauty. Ayame smiled at the men and looked at them all.

At first none of the men seem perfect in her eyes until she caught eyes on a tall, dark haired squire in blue standing near the entrance talking to another guy. He was so handsome in her eyes She wanted to get closer to have a good look at him.

As she approached him she started to blush oh my god he is soo handsome tall, slim, dark with eyes the loveliest shade of green she ever saw. While he was still talking to the other guy she said shyly Oh hi squire

The other boy moved out of the way so she can talk to the squire though he isn t too happy about it.

Hello squire said the girl what s your name? I m Ayame .

Hiryu said the squire.

Oh what a nice powerful name said Ayame Flying Dragon Ahh I wish I had a flying dragon to protect me

Oh sure whatever the boy in green mumbled A flying dragon indeed Why can t it just kill all those stupid girls in the castle and get handsome men to the party instead I bet the party would be soo much better with men instead of you *beep*

Shut up! Ayame yelled at the boy slapping him.

Ay don t shut me up girl said the boy I don t care what the Prince in this castle says I don t like women and I want all of you out of here if it weren t for the fact he s bigger than me and can crush my backbone with his bare fist.

Yeah well I hope he does said Ayame turning to face Hiryu.

Meanwhile all of the other girls started running into the bathroom only to be disappointed to see that the prince is a big fat tub of lard.

While the Prince tries to seduce the girl with his very inefficient charm Hien and his two adopted daughters were sitting down writing perverted comics about Prince EmoMcDorkyPants and just about all of the girl the prince is seducing. The boy in green decides to peek at their book and pouted telling them that it would have been so much better if all of the girls were men so Hien told him to shut up.

The boy retorted back that he is one of the councilor and no one dares to tell him to shut up so Hien kept quiet.

Meanwhile Ayame got to know Hiryu. He is a quiet boy who doesn t like to show his emotions too often. She decided to get a glass of fruit juice and stumbled onto Shiru and Ciel.

Hi said Ayame smiling at them.

Hello Miss said Ciel I noticed you were talking to the squire. How was he?

He seems like a decent guy said Ayame And so handsome to boot.

Okay said Shiru.

So do you like cakes? Ciel asked.

Yes Ayame lied.

Oh good you should try my cooking if you ever come to my house I practiced everyday to make sure my father and sister enjoys their meal since they both have an awkward cooking method that even they don t enjoy their cooking said Ciel.

Okay said Ayame Oh I got to go I want to talk to the squire some more.

Sure said Ciel.

Ayame approached Hiryu and tried to talk to him some more. After a few attempts she looked at the clock. It says 11.50

Oh no I m have to go home! Ayame yelled running out of the palace.

NOOOO! EmoMcDorkyPants screamed running out of the bathroom completely nude showing his urr blobbyness.

Eww go put some clothes on fatso! Hien yelled covering his eyes.

While Ayame ran off she accidentally dropped off one of her slippers but before she could pick it up the fat Prince was getting closer to her so she rode off into her carriage with Shiro.

As the two rode of the Prince started whining so his father has to comfort him while the boy in green picked up the shoe to measure the size.

Size five said the boy.

Oh father I feel so sad! Prince EmoMcDorky whined I want to marry the girl with these pair of slippers NOW!

Oh son please don t cry said King Prince Charming I ll help you find the girl with the beautiful pair of glass slippers.

Yeah sure the councilor mumbled.

Shaddup Racer! the King yelled

Back at home where Ayame and Shiro returned back to their normal selves, Ayame thanked Tashigi for the letting her go to the ball and mentioned the squire while Shiro went back home to head over to bed. Ayame eventually went to sleep after Tashigi disappeared for the day.

That night Ayame dreamt that she was in a lovely soft bed with the squire in the palace. Undressing her, sucking on her and giving her pleasures It was so hot in her dream But alas she has to wake up eventually since Hien started to impatiently rap his drum near her bed.

Urrgg do I have to wake up dad she grunted getting out of bed.

Yeah you have to wake up missy since it s spring cleaning day and you know you have to clean the bathroom Hien snapped.

Yes Dad Ayame mumbled tidying up the bed and heading off into the bathroom to clean the bathtub.

As she was cleaning the bathtub. A huge rainbow carriage arrived with Prince EmoMcDorky, Racer and Hiryu came out. The Prince is holding a box with a gleaming glass slipper.

Okay how many ladies are there? the Prince asked.

Three to be honest said Hien.

Okay then oldest to youngest hup! said Racer.

The first girl Ciel who is 18 approached the councilor to try on the slipper

Hiryu slipped the slipper into her feet. Unfortunately since she is the tallest person in the household as well the one with the biggest feet she started screaming in pain over the smallness of the slipper compared to her foot. So eventually the squire took the slipper out of her feet so she can bathe it in cold water.

No it s not her said Racer Next!

The second oldest Shiru is the next one to try. She is smaller than Ayame so the slipper was loose on her.

No not her either said Racer.

Meanwhile as Ciel went into the bathroom to get a bucket of cold water

Hello sis! said Ciel smilling at her little sister.

Hello Ciel said Ayame. She looked at Ciel s red foot and gasped Oh my what happened to your foot?

Prince EmoMcDorkyFace said that every girl in the household must try on some glass slipper. Let s just say it s glass and since my foot is too big for it. It cut my sole Ciel sighed dipping her foot into the cold water.

Ah said Ayame So sis do you want me to help you rub your foot?

Sure said Ciel.

While Ayame was rubbing Ciel s foot the Prince suddenly shrieked HEY MISTER WHERE IS YOUR LAST DAUGHTER?

Both of them froze for a moment before Ayame ran out of the bathroom to try on the slipper.

Inside the living room the Prince screamed EEWW SHE IS SO DIRTY! SHE CAN T BE THE GIRL! LET S GO!

Just as the prince was about to leave Racer snapped at him What already? Listen mister didn t you say to try on the feet of everygirl?

Yeah but this girl is so filthy. I will not have a filthy wife said the Prince pushing Racer out of the way.

It was your idea to go across the entire town moron! Racer yelled slapping at him She might be the girl as filthy as she is.

The Prince started to sob hysterically while Racer approached the girl Alright girl you can try on the slipper.

T-thanks sir said Ayame nervously trying on the slipper. It fits her foot perfectly.

Oh my oh my she s the girl! Hien yelled But how? I didn t take her to the ball

Allow me to explain a voice said surprising Hien and the two older girls. (But Hien especially)

Hien turned around to see Tashigi holding her wand. WOW! A fairy! Hien exclaimed I can t believe it! I always wanted to see a fairy!

Yeah yeah step daddy Tashigi mumbled. But anyways She waved her wand to change Ayame s peasent dress into the dress she wore last night.

Eek so you are the girl! Hien yelled

Yes I am the girl Ayame admitted The girl that attented the ball and had a crush on the squire

I see said Hien going down to his knees and sobbing To think I was a horrible Daddy to you

It s alright Dad said Ayame comforting him I hope you and my sisters will be happy without me

T-thanks Ayame Hien stuttered.

While Ayame and her stepfather were talking the Prince stared at the girl before his eyes and dribbled Ooooo I want to marry her

Then go ask her idiot said Hiryu shoving him.

The Prince started whining at the squire before he approached the girl and said in a sickening tone Ohh pretty maiden will you marry me?

Ciel, Shiru and Hien stared at Ayame. She shook her head No I don t want to marry you sir

WHAT! BUT YOU MUST! the Prince shrieked.

No sire I can marry whoever I want said Ayame and my choice is your squire.

Hiryu blushed a little while Racer poked him in the ribs calling him loverboy.

WHAT! YOU DARE MARRY MY SQUIRE? the Prince shrieked NEVER!

Shut up! Racer suddenly yelled and slapped him again. No one ask this girl to marry you but you. Stop whining and grow a back bone pussy cat!

NOOOO! The Prince whined.

Grrr Racer grumbled turning to the squire So squire guy do you want to marry the girl?

Everyone held their breath for the squire s answer. Hiryu closed his eyes and said No

No? said Ayame approaching him You don t like me?

No Hiryu admitted I just don t want to marry

I see said Ayame.

Okay this is getting too soppy for my eyes said Shiru running off to the bathroom to get her focus to normal.

Then marry me! The Prince screamed.

No said Ayame.

Pretty please? said the Prince

NO Ayame yelled running into her room.

As the Prince started chasing her Racer and Hiryu grabbed the Prince dragging him out of the house. The Prince was not too happy and started shrieking his lungs out.

Oh god he s so LOUD Hien cried covering his ears I think I m going to go mad soon

A few minutes later of screaming suddenly the sound of bird chirping silenced it all followed with more screaming

AHHH! MY EYES! The Prince shrieked IM BLIND!

Whoa went Hien and Ciel.

Racer opened the door and said Urr the birds were just pecking his eyes out before closing the door.

After the event Hien treated his last step daughter with more respect letting her out with the other girls and letting them take turn in cleaning the house so they lived happily ever after YAY!

Meanwhile in the palace Hiryu and Racer took the blind prince back to the palace whose eye socket bled for a week before it stopped. His father was enraged and fired the two boys so they decided to live together in a small house together with Ayame s orphaned friend Shiro. The Prince whined for weeks about how he can t see anything before he committed suicide being the emo he is. After his death his father was unhappy for the rest of his life and moved away to Turkey to be a turkey farmer so the Kingdom no longer has a ruler and it became a free town.

As for Tashigi, Ayame is forever grateful for her helping her life become better and let her visit her step father and her two older sisters who became good friends with her

The End 


End file.
